Letters To Juliet
by muffytheduck
Summary: this is based of the movie letters to Juliet.Miley and her soon to be husband Liam go to Rome for a pre-honeymoon, soon enough miley's on a journey of a life time with a diary full of the advenures. She falls in love too and hes not her fiance niley!
1. Chapter 1

All the names are legal, this is just based of MY imagination! No Copy Right!

**Letters To Juliet**

**Niley Style**

I actually just saw this movie and i just WANT to write it but in my own way, most of it' will probably be the same but hopefully you'll like it. (: if you don't remember the movie go to youtube and watch the trailer! Sorry i just don't feel like making a trailer, yes yes i know lazy. But hey don't blame me!

**Here We Go**

**Miley's Point Of Veiw + Opening (:**

A perfectionist walked down the street of New York carrying her black berry while holding a piece of paper showing a picture with the two "random" strangers passionately kissing right when World War II ended. **My name is Miley, im a journalist well-eh more of a reporter? no, well.. im in a WAY a detective i want to find the truth and i only SPEAK the truth that is my life, my life is more of a passion for writing, oh boy do i love it. **As the perfectionist made her way towards her Fiance's in-process building of his new restaurant. She wanted to find the man who was spotted next to those two lovers to find the truth. Was it staged or was it, just random-just a random act of kindness? Nope. **I finally found the one I wanted I found out that the kiss was spontaneous! it wasn't staged it was unbelievable, these two strangers kissed right at the right time and you know what, now it's the most beautiful love story plastered on a wall.** Now after finding what she wanted she finished her new york style pretzel and walked down a little waise to her fiance' Liam's restaurant, she walked in to see her soon to be husband ordering people around like slaves. haha just kidding!

**No One's Point of Veiw**

Liam: Baby! [walks around the counter and pecks her on the lips he wipes his hand and looks at her] how are you?

Miley: I'm good, um baby [follows him to the back] you know we're going to Rome in like 10 hours and your not even packed?

Liam: OH-oh [tasting his soup] Mhm, yep

Miley: Liam..

Liam: just a sec babe [takes another spoon full] OH GOD no, no change that.

Miley: LIAM!

Liam: [stops and turns around] yes yes, sorry [puts his rag on the table]

Miley: get packed and meet me at the airport?

Liam: i will baby let me...[his eyes trail off to another station of food in his kitchen] soon..[walks away]

Miley: [sighs and walks home]

**When they arrive at Rome (:**

**Loveee is IN de air, haha kidding!**

Liam: [just get's off the phone he looks at her and smiles] babe guess what!

Miley: [looks up from her book] what?

Liam: I just talked to Robert..Le-Tonie! he said that he is going to show US around his Vineyard how amazing is this!

Miley: to-totally amazing-Huh?

Liam: [lays next to her] baby this is so special he could sponsor us, he could HELP me in the business

Miley: [sighs disappointed] what about our sightseeing plan-

Liam: yes, yes we'll get to that.

Miley: [nods she sees how happy he is] fine.. [smiles at him]

Liam: thank you thank you [kisses her]

Miley: [giggles and lays down]

**After 25, 25! trips around Rome's best**

Miley: [grabs his arm and pulls him back] Liam

Liam: [wanting to follow the guy he looks at her] what?

Miley: can't we go look at other things now?

Liam: [sighs] bu-

miley: [gives him a look]

Liam: [sighs] yes yes, baby im sorry [kisses her quickly] jusssssst one more?

Miley: [looks at him] how about i go sight see and you go.. look at your mushroom or whatever

Liam: no no its. (says mushroom in some weird Italian way) not a mushroom

Miley: sorry, um.. how's that sound? [sorta dissapointed]

Liam: sounds good [looking for that guy] it's win win! [kisses her and runs off]

Miley: [rolls her eyes] it's okay miley, you can have fun this is just a day thing! .. right? [she sighed and headed for a cab]

**Sight Seeing**

**Miley's Point Of Veiw**

I walked around the streets of Rome looking.. gazing, surprised at all the beautiful sights in this town God look at that.. i looked at a fountain it was beautiful, i trailed my fingers gently of course across a table with little things i could buy i smiled at the lady selling them and continued walking then i bumped into a girl crying i apologized i wonder why she was crying i held onto my diary more of writing book and followed more, and more girls walked out crying, what the.. i followed and walked down a small ally into a square-ish area and saw all these girls, woman.. crying? they we're writing i watched as one girl who looked to be 18 tape a letter up she sobbed and ran off, i slowly went over there and touched the letter i read it.

"Juliet,"

that's how it started i slowly pulled away after reading a really sappy break-up story.. but i still found it romantic i slowly looked around watching girl after girl put their letter on the wall i sat down and then I saw her. She was an older girl maybe.. 25? she had a basket too, she then collected all of the letters slowly and gracefully..she put them in her basket and left. Being me and my noisy self i followed her and i watched as she went up to three other woman about her age maybe younger nah- well the woman walked upstairs and of course once again being me i followed. I followed them up the stairs and into a room i saw them all talking in Italian and separating the letters and opening them i was shocked, weren't they.. stealing? and then

_I knocked._ Hello? i said

**aha! i stopped, RIGHT there where it was getting good eh? (: **

**hahah, do you think it was good i mean really honest opinons here! lol.**

**anyways hope you likeddd it, maybe luvved it ;D let's not get carried away here**

**now anyways**

**how about some reveiws?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	2. Chapter 2

no copy right; all characters are real, legal-this story is based off of my imagination

**what happened last time**

**Site Seeing**

**Miley's POV:**

I walked around the streets of Rome looking.. gazing, surprised at all the beautiful sights in this town God look at that.. i looked at a fountain it was beautiful, i trailed my fingers gently of course across a table with little things i could buy i smiled at the lady selling them and continued walking then i bumped into a girl crying i appoligized i wonder why she was crying i held onto my diary more of writing book and followed more, and more gilrs walked out crying, what the.. i followed and walked down a small ally into a square-ish area and saw all these girls, woman.. crying? they we're writing i watched as one girl who looked to be 18 tape a letter up she sobbed and ran off, i slowly went ove rthere and touched the letter i read it.

"Juliet,"

that's how it started i slowly pulled away after reading a really sappy break-up story.. but i still found it romantic i slowly looked around watching girl after girl put their letter on the wall i sat down and then I saw her. She was an older girl maybe.. 25? she had a basket too, she then collected all of the letters slowly and gracefully..she put them in her basket and left. Being me and my noisy self i followed her and i watched as she went up to three other woman about her age maybe younger naha. well the woman walked upstairs and of course once again being me i followed. I folowed them up the stairs and into a room i saw them all talking in Italian and seperating the letters and opening them i was shocked, wern't they.. stealing? and then

I knocked.

xxx

_I knocked_

I looked around the room actually they all looked my age maybe 2 years older more or less, they were beautiful. All Italin from what i could see i looked at the girl who was collecting the letters i tried my best to speak Italian but it didn't work out so well. She smiled at me i blushed of course and then she nodded and said " I speak English" in a very **strong** Italian accent i smield and nodded. That's good i thought. "um, im sorry but i followed- you.. and i saw you take the letters and i was just wondering, if-..isn't that stealing?" i said, they laughed and shook their head and started talking in Italian. The girl gasped and wacked one of the other girls and they giggled, they were talking about me obviously."No, no see we are the secretarys of Juliet" she said. What the... are these chicks phsyco? Do they really mean Juliet Capulet? like the one from Shakespear's most famous? Romeo and Juilet? Noo.."Excuse me?" I said as i clentched my book tight. She approced me and smiled at my book "you.. are a writer no?" I nodded. "why, eh-yeah i am" on of the other girls she was seated farthest away she said something i could barely make out but i did hear what she said "what do you think she writes about. _Politics_" I was offended, i am not a politics kind of chick! the room was filled with giggles i smiled fakely. The one I've been talking to lead me outside she was a tall girl, her hair dark dark brown her make up-beautiful just like her outfit. She was a very cleann-cut proper girl i could clearly see "i'm Miley" I said while walking down the stairs "My Name. es..De-metria?-yes si. My Name is Demetria-Short for- eh. Demi no no i mean Lo-ng for Demi, no-eh.." she stumbled i had to giggle "You mean i can Call you Demi?" she nodded quickly i smiled "so can you please explain to me why you stole the letters " i asked "first we must collect" she said and lead me back to the wall, i was shocked there the wall was filled again with letters some completely soaked with tears, we slowly picked them and put them in the basket.

I reached for one and pulled.

It fell

I quickly picked it up and unfolded it, and there it was. a 1939 letter i carefully opened it.

I read it

And thats when I met Denise (:

**ooh, cliff-hanger (: **

**reveiw me please! im starting to like this!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP! **

**NO COPY RIGHT ALL MATERIALS BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER THE PLOT IS BASED OFF MY IMAGINATION!**

**changing the date of the letter to 1951! sorry (:**

**I reached for one and pulled.**

**It fell**

**I quickly picked it up and unfolded it, and there it was. a 1951 letter i carefully opened it.**

**I read it**

**And thats when I met Denise (:**

xxx

**The Letter **

_ " I didn't go to him Juliet I didn't go to Paul his eyes were so full of trust, i promised i would meet him and we would run away together, because my parents didn't approve insted, I left him waiting for me, below our tree. Waiting and wondering where i was. I'm in Verona now i return to Londen in the morning. Im so afriad, please Juliet tell me what I should do, My heart is breaking and i have no one else to turn to.._

_ - Love Denise"_

**Miley's POV**

I was introduced to the other woman in the room, the one who had a problem with me and Politics her name was Selena, she was full blow Italian and really annoying, but she responded to all the letters who deal with Heart Break because apperently, that's all she experiences. Then to the left was an older girl around the age of 28 Her name was Danielle she responded to all the Husband drama since she has a husband of her own they've been married for 7 years and she has 9 childeren 5 grandchildern and i've sorta lost count of the other's she said. The last was Taylor she was quiet she replied to all the break-ups she has the same as Selena but taylor i guess her's are more emotional, and Demi answers to all the ones that no one else can read because they were all smudged with tears and mascara.

**No ones POV**

Miley: [puts the letter down after reading it to them she shrugs and looks at demi] "I-..I have to write back"

The girls look at demi they all start talking in Italian again then look at her

Selena: "eh. go-go ahead go" [nods her head while looking down]

Miley: seriously? [looks at demi and she smiles and nods]

Demi: "Choose your words carefully though m-miley?" [she stumbles but finally gets the whole english down]

Miley: [nods] okay..

She takes a seat and grabs a peice of paper and a pen and starts writing a reply to the one and only Denise

**xxx**

Miley: [walks into her hotel she smiles and kisses liam]

Liam: [eating] ho-how was your day?

Miley: [smiles and lays down on the bed] amazing

Liam: why?

Miley: because [smiles and sits up] I met the Secretarys of Juliet

Liam: huh?

Miley: [puts a bag of food on the table she starts explaining the whole juliet secretarys to him]

Liam: uh..huh yeah [smells the food he grabs the bag and opens it and takes a bite completly tuning her out]

Miley: [stops and looks at him she sighs] Li..

Liam: yep. good [nods completly lost in the food he's eating]

Miley: liam

liam: babe that-thats a great story.. [stares at the food] good god.. [mumbles] this is amazing

Miley: LIAM!

Liam: [turns his head] yes?

Miley: [sighs she shakes her head] what did you do today?

liam: [sits down] i had an amazing day, the truffle was GORGEOUS!

Miley: the.. [tilts her head] the mushroo-

Liam: [places a finger on her lips] shh. no-it's a truffle

Miley: [rolls her eyes and pushes his hand] okay whatev-

Liam: Mi-it is not whatever it is a beautiul thing you should have seen it

Miley: [mumbles: i could have stepped on it]

Liam: [gasps] miley!

Miley: [looks up] liam.. just go to bed? [gets up and changes]

**xxx**

Miley: [giggling with Demi]

Demi: [continues writing she smiles]

Taylor: this is so sad

Miley: [leans over] what?

Taylor: [hands her a letter]

Miley: [sits back and starts to read]

?: [knocks]

they all look up

Demi: [looks behind her] Hello?

**(nick is talking with an english accent, because.. hes from..england?)**

Nick: [pulls his sunglasses down and strightens his beige suit out] Yes im.. im looking for the one who wrote this letter to my grandmother, Denise?

Miley: [stands up] I did.. i- i cant believe it got to you so fast i wrote that a week ago not even [walks over to him]

Nick: well, you know [nods] it was very thoughtful

Miley: [smiles proudly]

Nick: [leads her over to the window and holds it up in her face] Are you completely insane?

Miley: [taken back] excuse me?

Nick: are you completly mad? [waving it in her face] why would you write her back?

Miley: [looks at him strangly she crosses her arms infront of her chest] She deserved an answer

Nick: yeah, maybe 50 years ago? but not now!

Miley: stop yelling at me

Nick: im not yelling!

Miley: well obviously you are!

Nick: [sighs and runs his hands through his hair and turns to her] Look, what is it Miley? now shes hoping that she'll find her Paul!

Miley: you m-mean shes here?

Nick: oh no i just left my grandmother in england by hersel-OF COURSE SHE'S HERE!

Miley: You don't have to yell

Nick: [sighs] look just [hands her back the note] stay away she's already lost her husband she doesn't need to lose the

"love of her life" [rolls his eyes]

Miley: you don't believe in true love do you?

Nick: of course not! it's stupid honestly you marry who you wi-

Miley: true love exists

Nick: [looks at her] I bet your a VERY..eh-_nice_ girl but you don't need to come into _OUR _lives and tell her that "her true love" is waiting for her, for all we know he could be dead!

Miley: well. [protests] i dont think he is

Nick: your a juvinal!

Miley: im 21!

Nick: excactly

Miley: and how old are you! [starting to get annoyed]

Nick: im 24!-wai-no this has nothing to do with the fact you got my grandmothers hopes up for finding someone [waves

the letter in her face] THAT DOESN'T EXSIST!

Miley: [glares at him]

Nick: Just go back to your letters okay? you don't need to put your feelings out there to the world when no one wants to listen to th-

Miley: i beg your pardon?

Nick: your probably just some single middle aged woman wh-

Miley: -FOR your information buddy. [glares at him] im engaged AND im not middle aged!

Nick: oh well my condolences to the groom

**and with that. he left; leaving miley speechless**

**ahh! hah, im totally loving this! please com'on guys some reveiws would be loved by me!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**New youtube; **

**iluvDL4evr172 (:**

**subscribe to me?**

Miley: ah-..

**the door slams shut**

Nick: [pulls out his sunglasses and flips them on he walks quickly over the cobble road and into a tunnel]

miley: [huffs and storms after him she sees him go down the tunnel she walks after him]

Nick: [walks up to someone and takes their hand] time to go

Miley: [walks up to him]

Denise: [turns around and looks up at Nick] Nicholas why is there a beautiful young lady behind you? [tilts her head]

Nick: [quickly turns around] you've got to be kidding me..

Miley: [smiles] H-Hi.. Denise?

Denise: [looks up] y-yes?

nick: no-nope your not talking to her grandmother let-

Denise: [shushs him by places a finger over his mouth] Shh.. Yes dear?

Miley: [smirks at nick] My name is Miley I-

Denise: [gasps] Oh miley thank you [hugs her]

Nick: [groans and sits down and places his hand on his knee and rests his chin on his knee]

Denise: [smiles] Nicholas didn't approve of this

Nick: [in the background] obviously i knew it would bring trouble

Miley: [rolls her eyes] w-would you like to walk with me?

Denise: [smiles] I-

Nick: [bolts up] NO! com'on Grandmother lets go

Denise: Nicholas oh will you hush i did not come all the way to leave just mintues after we got here

Miley: y-you mean your here to find your romeo

Nick: [groans and throws his hands up and points at her] once again NOT your bus-

Denise: take a walk..Nicholas

Nick: [huffs and sits back down]

Miley: [looking at him strangly she smiles at her] you've come to find paul.. havn't you

Denise: [nods] yes.. i have

xxx

**Nick's POV**

She was beautiful.. im not going to lie she was very beautiful but im not about to let my gaurd down not after what had happened with me and Nicole. Nicole was my fiance of 3 months- and out of no where she broke it off something having to do with me not giving her another 100 dollars for a manicure? well, now i know what

kind of person she is.. Miley-she was gorgeous, she has a beautiful smile-eyes you could get lost in for hours on end hair that you just want to wrap around your fingers, and an all around beautiful body.. But my grandmother didn't need an answer to a letter that was written 50 years ago-it's just not right. This beautiful girl may have the looks but most definently does not have the brains. She actually believes in true love-who-who does anymore? I looked up to see the two of them talking like

they've known each other their whole lives and its really weird seeing a really young woman talking to my grandmum. Not right-..I sighed and closed my eyes thinking about all the good times i had with Nicole. Yep one memory and that was the one night that we shared together.. well no that wasn't even nice ughh. i groaned and looked up with the hear of a laugh a beautiful one as well, i saw my grandmum laughing along with the girl they were sitting talking. Oh great i knkow that look my Grandmum is going to ask that girl to TAG ALONG YAY! ... dammit

**No one's POV**

Miley: [screatchs] yes! of co-..well wait what bout liam?

Nick: [walks over] you asked her didn't you

Miley: [looks at him] what if she did

Nick: [mocks her] what if i didn't want you to?

Miley: [rolls her eyes she turns to denise] im going to call my FIANCE! [turns to nick when she siad that and looks back] i'll be back [smiles and leaves]

**around the corner; miley calls liam**

**Miley's POV**

I grabbed my cell phone and called liam-What do you know hes busy.. hes ALWAYS to busy for me because of this stupid stupid STUPID resturant that i bet you wont even taste good. I sighed and hung up and laid my head on the stone wall behind me i closed my eyes, Denise was such an unbelievable woman she had such a mind that anyone guys and girls would kill to have- im surprised shes related to that dimwit, "Nicholas" oh im so proper and i can drink with my pinker up . I mocked in my head i laughed as well. Lame i know, i like my brain humor haha like brain tumor becau-.. never mind thats not something to laugh at.. I felt someone sit next to me i slowly opened my eyes letting them adgust to the sunlight i looked over to see "him" great.

**No one's POV**

Nick: [looking stright ahead] are you.. coming? or not.. [loosk at her slowly]

Miley: [smiles] would you like me to come

nick: no not really

Miley: [gives him a look] well fi-

Nick: -but.. my grandmum would love.. [clears his throat] for you to come

Miley: [smiles] then i will

Nick: what about him

Miley: oh..my fiance?

Nick: [nods]

Miley: [shrugs] hes to busy-

Nick: to busy?

Miley: why are you so nosiey

Nick: hey you're all up in my grandmums' business-

Miley: yep hers. not yours so butt out of mine

Nick: hers is mine so i get to butt back into yours-

Miley: [giggles]

Nick: what?

Miley: [shakes her head] nothing..

Nick: can i ask you a question Miley

Miley: [sighs and looks at him] i can't so no.. so what

Nick: if your engaged.. why no ring? [nods to her finger]

Miley: [looks dodwn and mumbles something]

Nick: what?

Miley: [mumbles it again]

Nick: i-.. sorry i can't -can you repeat that

Miley: [looks up] He doesn't love me enough

Nick: [confused] what-

Miley: i think you've heard enough maybe some other time _Nicholas. _[smiles and stands up] i'll meet you outside of my hotel around 6 [leaves]

**shorrrrrrrrt i know kill me if you must *actually please don't im going on a date tonight(:***

**reveiw it bitchhhchchesss**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**

**v**


End file.
